black tears
by CheshireGirl28
Summary: alyss and cheshire are getting married cause they have two twin girls but when something terrible happens all there lives will be ruined read to find put the madness of loving friends


**Name: black tears**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Enjoy 3**

(10:30 am)

I was lieing there after a hard day of work. I was tired, I didn't get to bed til 1:30 am until..

"Wake up." Alyss said, she kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay." I said, I ignored the fact I was still tired I smiled.

"Oh, are still tired?" she asked, with surprised eyes. she must have forgot how late it was last night.

"No. plus I got to spend a good day today with you before you leave." I said, and smiled at her. I got out of bed.

"ha ha" she giggled, covering her mouth and batting her eyes. She kissed me.

"I'm going to get dress." I said, she stood up and walked out as she closed the door. After I got dressed I walked down stairs. My soon to be wife was waiting with breakfast.

"Mourning." she said, and walked to me, and kissed me. "I love you." she said, I looked in her eyes.

"I love you too, I will always be with you as of Tomorrow." I said, and smiled I was so happy I was getting married tomorrow.

"I know I'm going to miss you when I go to stay with my sister for the night." she said, frowning. I kissed her.

"Just remember about tomorrow." I said, she smiled and giggled.

"That's right, hee hee." she said,with a slight giggle. she was always wanting to laugh and have fun. she was always happy no matter what. but a cold chill was always between me, always.

"I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress, and being with me forever." I said, she wrapped her arms around me. she loved me but...there was always this guy...who took her heart from me and she let him have it instead.

"He will be here soon." she said, her voice raised in a happy sound she was always talking about him tho.

"Oh. Okay." I said, in a hiss of anger.

"Don't worry were just friends." she said, and rushed to the door the minute a knock hit it.

"Mourning Jack, I have not seen you in a while" she said, she never sounded this happy to anyone but me and him.

"Mourning, Alyss." he replied, and patted her on the head.

"Can you please come to my wedding tomorrow?" she demanded, with a big pretty smile.

"Of course love, anything for you" Jack said, palightly.

"I've missed you." she whined, with a frown.

"Don't frown, love." he said, and grabbed her head and lifted it up to him.

"Your always nice." she spoke up, and stared so happily at him he took her hand in his.

"Why would I not be.." he responded, she smiled lovely. she was so cute, and I know why he wants her so bad, but shes mine.

"Hmm" I growled angered, she frowned and walked to me.

"I do love you too. don't get jealous." she said, and kissed me. she looked in my eyes, she rubbed my face her touch was so soft.

"I'm not." I said, and kissed back.

"Lets go, then." she said, and hopped away with both our hands.

"Hee" I giggled a little, she stared but then joined in and laughed with me

"Here" she said, and demanded us to our seats as she pointed to our chairs.

"Thanks" I replied, with a smirk as the monster sat in the dark room with us. This Jack, I already don't like him.

(the next day)

(alyss's pov)

"Come on Sharon, the hair is uneven." I said, I was in a rush Cheshire for sure would think I was abandoning him if I showed up really late.

"Fine. I'll get your sister." she replied, and walked out then my sis walked in.

"I will get married someday too." she said, as she walked in.

"you know why I'm doing this." I said, and looked her down in her black dress. I frowned. "Why black?" I asked.

"its all I have." she shouted, I stared.

"Okay." I said, bored.

"I will fix your hair then." she replied, softly.

'My sis was only nice when it was her way.' I was thinking to myself.

(after prepping)

I was in a white dress with blue roses and black lacy ties and and white 3 in a half inch heels and white hair with a dark blue tie unlike me tho and a white veal.

"pretty." I said, and walked to the ilea I saw all my guest and my love Cheshire, I felt the happy tears I loved more then anything else in the world not even jack was as much love to me as Cheshire.

(after the vowels)

I kissed him "I love you" I said, very happily I knew he never heard me this happy and don't realize how much I love him.

"I love you too" he said, I think he is finally coming to find I live for my love which is only him and him alone.

(later)

I was running later after my wedding ceremony I could not find him I ran and ran for a a long time. but no one answered to my pleas and calls for him.

I breathed deep as I walked close to the pool I looked and saw him dead. I screamed.

"hauh!" I gasp, tears came.

"I know who did this and I'm going to hunt them down!" I scream and pleaded for help and for him to wake up but it was too late.

I stood up 'How could he do this to me, and why?' I was thinking to myself.

"ah!" I screamed.

'Why? but I loved him.' I was thinking to myself I sat and cried but then I ran to where I knew he was.

Bang bang bang bang.

"open this door, Jack" I screamed til he did open.

"What happened?" he asked, I smacked him.

"you killed Cheshire" I screamed as I smacked him and pulled his hair I begin to yell very loudly

"why, why do you deserve to live but he can't why did you stole my heart and him from me?" I screamed and cried.

"i did it cause I like to see you cry and in pain." Jack said, laughing and just being happy.

"Jack, you won't live this time! I want you dead now! I know you don't even deserve the worst thing on planet earth other then you!" I screamed once again but he smiled and laughed and begin to be more happy but I broke his smile fast

"Here's your death!" I said, and begin to stab and choke him as I screamed at him in his last moments he saw the bad girl he made.

Then I walked back to Cheshire and stared down at him. I kissed him. I cried but once again. what would I do now? I stuck my feet in the pool and pools of memories of us came to me. "eh" I growled in pain and suffering. but then...

Jack pushed me underwater. as I drowned he laughed, and but then he fell. but now I could be with Cheshire again. I was still in my bloody white wedding dress when I died.

"Cheshire." I shouted, we were reunited again. I was flowing with happiness.

"I love you" he said, and kissed me.

"I love you too" I said, and kissed back.

"Lets go have a tea party." he said, and picked me up, and carried me to the table.

================================================================================================================================================================================================================================ the end thanks for reading

hope you enjoyed

comment

thanks again for reading.

3.


End file.
